Girl Next Door
by LoveStories55
Summary: "The fire alarm went off at 3am and the cute girl next door is standing outside in her underwear" AU


**PEOPLE OF EARTH! OR MARS! I AM NOT SPECIEPHOBIC! Just a small reminder to send in all your AU's and prompts. Smut or fluff I do everything!**

 **Tumblr: demiisagoddess**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Prompt: "The fire alarm went off at 3am and the cute girl next door is standing outside in her underwear" AU_**

Clarke was sitting in her room eating painting the view from her window. She's done it a few times but has never seemed to get the colours to be perfect. It was a pure silence as she carefully managed to get halfway through the painting. However that silence was broken by a loud beeping sound making Clarke jump out of her seat.

"What the hell?" She murmured as she left her room to follow the sound. She left her apartment to find a brunette with her hair in plaits standing outside the opposite door with a bat in her hand. She had a slightly scared look on her face and had overly done her eye-make up. However, this brought out her beautiful green eyes. Her lips looked soft and full as they were parted in slight panic. She was gripping the bat tightly showing off her impressive biceps. And of course she was simply wearing a sports bra with shorts. Her abs was on show and it was clear that she worked out.

"SHIT!" The mysterious girl screamed out before grabbing the fire extinguisher that was placed outside the apartment for emergencies. She ran back in and came back out coughing a few seconds later. "Umm, hi." Clarke was pulled out of her daze and was met with brown eyes staring into blue.

"What? Hi! I mean, umm, hi." The brunette let out a chuckle before Clarke glared at her. "I'm pretty sure I should be laughing at how you look right now." The brunette looked down and took a look at her abs before looking back up at Clarke with a smirk.

"Well, _I'm_ pretty sure you should be blushing right now." Clarke couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks as she tried keeping her eyes off of the brunette's exposed body. "I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods." She said as she held her hand out. Clarke grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a shy smile.

"I'm Clarke Griffin. How did I not notice you before?" Lexa sighed before sitting on the floor resting her back, the bat and the fire extinguisher against it. Clarke copied her actions.

"Well, I spend most of my time at the gym. Or playing basketball with my best friend, Lincoln." The blonde's head perked up at the familiar name as Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know a Lincoln?" Clarke gave her a nod.

"Lincoln Trigg?" Lexa nodded slightly confused to how Clarke knows about Lincoln.

"He's dating my best friend. Octavia. You know her?" Lexa grinned and nodded her head.

"I taught her how to braid her hair." They both let out a laugh and were both mesmerized by the other's beautiful laugh. "Give me your number." The blonde raised an eyebrow at Lexa's confidence before laughing. Suddenly the brunette slid over to sit next to Clarke with her phone.

"Why would I give you my number?" Clarke was playing hard to get even though she wanted the brunette's number just as bad.

"Do you have any reason not to give me your number?" Lexa said with a small smirk as she passed Clarke her phone. The blonde giggled as she typed out her number for Lexa.

"How many girls have you picked up with your confidence?" Lexa chuckled as she took Clarke's phone and put in her number.

"Well if I'm only counting the ones I really wanted, then one." She said with a wink as she saw Clarke change Lexa's name to 'Racoon'. "Ouch. Harsh." Her tone was playful as she stood up and held Clarke's hand to pull her up.

"Oh shut up, you put me as 'Hot Neighbour.'" Lexa let out another one of her husky chuckles before walked over to pick up her bat.

"Take it as a compliment."

"I will." They grinned one last time at each other before walking back into their apartments. A few seconds later Clarke got a text.

 **Racoon:** Hi.

 **Hot Neighbour:** Hi.

 **Ok I have to admit that one was pretty dead as it got to the end but it's the thought that counts ;p**


End file.
